nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Threveburg
|- | align="center" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |} Threveburg is the capital and largest city of Vistrasia with a population of 780,000 people and total metropolitan population of 1,5 million living in Threvestia. The city is located at the southern-end of the Scanogermanian Bay, at the mouth of the Taag river. Threveburg also functions as the Seat of Government and as a financial and cultural capital and is home to a number of world-renown museums, universities and businesses. History Founding Whereas most of Western Vistrasia has traditionally been Frankish, Threveburg was at it's founding around 500 AD a notable exception founded by the westernmost Saxon tribes. During it's first two centuries Threveburg would remain a distinctly Saxon city though within the Frankish Kingdom of Vistrasia and home to different Germanic nationalities. As a Saxon city it was distinct from other cities in the region, the most important cities of Vistrasia during that time were Atrecht and Koningsbergen both to the south of Threveburg. Threveburg remained a middle-sized provincial town up to the 11th Century, when the course of the River Taag started to shift and became situated on the border of the town. Over the decades Threveburg began to grow into an important trade town, and Vistrasian Franks came to the city. The city itself was ruled by a Council of Elders composed of the patriarchs of the oldest Saxon families to settle the city. And while the Saxons themselves integrated and became assimilated, they continued to feel more attachment to the Germanic tribes to the east then the Franks. When Vistrasia was integrated into the Holy Germanic Empire in 1225 as a set of independent states and fiefs, Threveburg became a Free Imperial City, though Atrecht remained the centre of power in Vistrasia and became an electorate. However Threveburg was quickly growing and would soon overtake Atrecht as the largest city in the country. Hanseatic Threveburg Geography Climate Cityscape & Architecture Port of Threveburg Architecture Threveburg, through the rich history of the town has become home to a diverse set of architectural styles. The oldest building of Threveburg are the Zuiderpoort (a large gate which is last remaining part of the old city wall of Threveburg) and St.Basil's Cathedral. Possibly the two defining styles of architecture are the Renaissance and Baroque Architecture of the 16th and 17th Centuries which is prominent in much of the old town and later on the Scholastic School that dominated Threveburg in the late 19th century and early 20th century. The University Quarters is build almost exclusively in this style, a number of other buildings as well such as the residence and office of the Lord-Protector, the Ratelburcht. Modern Threveburg Economy Transport Education Culture & Entertainment Museums Concert Halls Nightlife Vistrasia has a large and diverse nightlife, with a number of pop stages, concert halls and dance clubs. The largest venues (often referred to as "the Pop Temples of Threveburg") are the Gasfabriek, Studio 42 and the Commonwealth. Most larger venues have a broad musical programming with pop and indie bands playing during the evening and focusing on electronic dance music during the night. There are a range of clubs in Threveburg focusing solely on Electronic Dance Music nowadays, often with their own styles ranging from Popular Dance to more obscure strains of dance. There are also a handful of small jazz bars in the city. The loosening of drug legislation has led to Threveburg turning into a party town of some sorts, especially fans of electronic dance music visiting clubs where drugs can be bought at a special bar. In more recent years, the "Burg" has also become a favorite town for stag parties.